The Unforgotten World
by aqua9597
Summary: There is a land named Pandonia. Shadow is a knight of Pandonia then one day he finds a pink hedgehog named Amy in the woods alone. She has no memory on how and why she is here the only thing she remembers is her name. But in time she is slowly regaining her memory. So Shadow try's to help her get her memory back but someone is after them.
1. Where It Begins

The Unforgotten World

Hi guys sorry I am so late it is because of my family using the computer the most I didn't even get on it is a pain and sorry if it is so short . So here you go guys my first story please no bad comments if you don't like it go somewhere else and read someone else story okay? My friend aliciathewolf45 going to be in this story too! And it might be alike her story A Different World that she wrote but it will be different I don't wanted to be mean and stole all of her hard work she did. This is shadamy to all of those shadamy fans out there and now we begin.

Chapter 1. Where It Begins

There was a land named Pandonia. Where kings and queens, knights fight knights, and where magical things happened. There was even a kingdom there. King Alistair and Queen Isabella ruled over the land for many years with the love and the happiness they shared together. Everything there was peaceful and beautiful. But everything change until one day.

A black hedgehog with crimson stripes on his quills, arms, and legs. He had silver armor on and carried his large silver sword in his hand. He eyes were so deep red that it look like crimson blood. His name was Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow ran into the throne room where the King Alistair and Queen Isabella are. When we he came into the king and the queen look at him with disturbed look on his face and were worried.

"Sir Shadow, what on earth is wrong?" replied King Alistair looking nervous.

"It is Aqua; the princess of Oceania was stolen by a green hedgehog! said Shadow

The king and the queen gasped in fear. "Wait" said King Alistair looking at Shadow seriously. "You said green hedgehog did he had blue eyes and a scar on his chest".

"Yes but not to be rude your majesty but how do you know him?" said Shadow with a confused look on his face.

"His name is Scourge the Hedgehog an awful ruler and long time ago he wanted to take the land of Pandonia with an iron fist but in the end he failed and disappeared somewhere else but now he is back and stealing princesses from other kingdoms". said King Alistair.

"I don't know why he is stealing princesses but what I do know is that his next target is the princess of Cerlia, Alica".

"We must do something dear we must help them". replied Queen Isabella looking scared.

King Alistair look at his wife and hugged her to calm her down then he let go of her and said "Don't worry dear we will help the other kingdoms get their princesses back and will send our best knight to help them".

"Shadow the Hedgehog will you go out, save the princesses from the kingdoms, take down Scourge, and bring back peace to the kingdoms that we all once had?" asked King Alistair looking at Shadow.

"Please". said Queen Isabella with a sad look on her face.

"As you will wish your majesties" replied Shadow.

The king and queen smiled. "Thank you Shadow the Hedgehog tomorrow you will head off to the kingdom Cerila and protect the princess Alica, from being captured by Scourge. said King Alistair

"You are dismissed you can leave" replied Queen Isabella looking at her king.

Shadow nodded and was about to leave until he heard a loud disturbance in the woods right next to the kingdom. When he heard the noise he look back at the king and queen with concerned look on his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" shrieked Queen Isabella looking frightened.

"Shadow can you go and find out what that noise was?" said King Alistair

"Of course you majesty". said Shadow then ran out of the room and went into the woods.

Shadow was running into the woods to see what was that noise? After a couple minutes roaming around the woods he sees something that shocked him. He saw a pink hedgehog laying down on the ground unconscious badly beaten and hurt. She had a pink greenish shirt, long light blue jeans with ripped designs on them, and had golden bracelets.

Shadow ran over to her worried to see if she was alright. Shadow look at her arms were all bruised all over and had a lot of deep bad scratches on her body. "Come on wake up"! shouted Shadow shaking her to wake her up. But it wasn't working so he pick her (bridal style) and ran back to the kingdom. In his mind he was wondering if she would be alright.


	2. A Mysterious Pink Hedgehog

**Hey guys I hope you have a good a time reading this new chapter today and I mat spell something's wrong sorry. I even mess up one my character's names wrong by accident it was supposed to be Alicia, not Alica my bad. But I will try better on this new chapter okay? I like to thank my friend aliciathewolf45 for helping me out on this chapter. Have a good time reading!**

**Chapter 2. A Mysterious Pink Hedgehog **

When Shadow got back to the kingdom he told the king and queen that he found a pink hedgehog in the woods alone left beaten and badly bruised. The king and queen were shocked that what happened.

"I don't know how she was hurt but I put her in the guest room and got a doctor for her if it is alright with you your majesties?" Shadow replied with a concerned look on his face.

The king and queen looked at each other for a minute then look at Shadow. They both said that it was alright. Shadow smiled and said "Thank you yor majesties."

'But may I ask this question?"

The king and queen nodded. "May I stay in the guest room with her just in case she awakes up?" Shadow said worrying about the pink hedgehog.

"Yes" Queen Isabella said. "Go make sure she is okay poor girl."

Shadow nodded and left the room to go to the guest room. When he got there he saw her on the bed almost half of her body was wrapped in bandages and her arms were pretty bad bruised but she was still out cold. Shadow got a chair and put it right next to the bed and waited until she woke up. It was night outside he heard the wolves howling, owls hooting, and saw the full moon in the dark sky. Shadow look back at the pink hedgehog he was still thinking about if she would be alright. Then he felt sleeply and his eyelids were dropping low. He tried to fight it off to stay awake but in the end he fall asleep and put his head on the side of the bed.

It was morning and the two hedgehogs were still asleep. But then the pink hedgehog finally woke up when she woke up she felt her head hurt and her body too. So she looks at herself and it shocks her. She saw her arms were bruised all over and a lot of bandage's on her body. In her mind she was wondering "What happened to me? How did I get here? Where am I?!" She forced herself to get up but then heard a small moan form the sided of the bed. She looks over and sees a dark hedgehog sitting up slowly.

"Who are you?" The pink hedgehog said looking scared. Then Shadow saw that the pink hedgehog looked scared."Don't worry I am not going to hurt you my name is Shadow."

"Where am I?"

"You are at the kingdom of Pandonia I found you in the woods all beaten and bruised. By the way how did you get hurt?"

The pink hedgehog tried to think on how she got hurt but she couldn't remember anything."I don't know I don't remember."

"You don't remember." Shadow said

"No I don't remember why I was in the woods, where I am from, and why I am here?" The pink hedgehog said looking confused.

"Well" Shadow said looking at the pink hedgehog. "Do you at least remember your name?"

"Yeah it is Amy, Amy Rose that is the only thing I remember."

Then all of a sudden the door opened. Shadow and Amy look to see who it is. It was King Alistair and Queen Isabella."Thank goodness you are alright." Queen Isabella replied coming up to Amy.

"Who are you?" Amy said

Shadow got up from his chair and walked over to the king and queen."This is King Alistair and Queen Isabella of Pandonia. I told them about what happened to you and they were worried about you so they came here to see if you were okay."

"Thank you for worrying about me your majesties, but I am fine." Amy said

"How did you get hurt?" King Alistair said anxious of what happened.

Shadow looked at King Alistair and said She doesn't remember anything." The king and queen were shocked. "She doesn't!?" Queen Isabella shouted. "No she lost her memory when she got hurt in the woods the only thing she remembers is her name."

"Then what's her name?" King Alistair said. Amy looks at King Alistair and said "It is Amy, Amy Rose."

"That is a beautiful name you have." Queen Isabella complimented.

Amy blush a little form her words."Thank you I just wish I could remember everything of what happened to me." Amy said looking sad.

"Maybe there is a way to get you memory back." Queen Isabella said.

Everyone looked at the queen to see what she was going to say next. "Shadow here is going on a quest today to go find and save the princesses from an evil ruler named Scourge. So if you go with him you might regain your memories so what do you think?"

Amy thought about it for a while and came with an answer."Yes I will go I really want to know who I'm really am." Amy stated.

"Alright Shadow you must protect this girl from any harm." King Alistair said seriously.

"I will protect her with my life." Shadow replied.

"Okay" King Alistair said. "Oh by the way you should need this." King Alistair walks up to Amy and he gives her a sword and a magical necklace.

"Thank you your majesty I guess Shadow and I should be leaving now." Amy said getting off the bed and getting up.

No not yet we need to get you some suitable clothes to wear." Shadow said.

Amy looked at herself and saw that her clothes were torn and dirty she nodded. So the queen left the room but then came back with a dress, pants, and boots. The queen walks up to Amy gave it to her. "Thank you your queen these are beautiful." Amy compliment.

The queen smiled and said "Your welcome go get dress I want to see how you look like". Queen Isabella replied. Everyone went outside of the room to wait for Amy to finish getting dress it took a while for Amy to finish but finally she went out of the room. Everyone looked over to her and were amazed by the way she looked especially Shadow. When he first looked at her she was wearing a red dress that was covered with sequins and her boots were black as night. It made him open his mouth wide and so were his eyes! "She is so pretty and beautiful!" Shadow thought. Everyone saw Shadow's reaction and was giggling loudly. That made Shadow shakes his head and smirk.

"That looks gorgeous on you." Shadow complimented.

Amy felt her face blush. "Why thank you." Amy thanked him and smiled.

"Alright" King Alistair said. You two should get going and head off to the kingdom, Cerlia." Shadow and Amy nodded and was about to head out when thet heard someone said "WAIT!" Shadow and Amy turned to see who it was and it was Queen Isabella running up to them.

"Here you might need this." Queen Isabella said giving them a map of the kingdoms. "Here on the map you should need to go south of the Dark Forest of Despair and you guys should make it to the kingdom of Cerlia." Shadow looked at the map then said "Thank you your majesty this should help us out a lot." Amy looked outside and saw the sun going down quickly. "We better get going the sun is going down fast." Amy replied. Shadow and Queen Isabella looked outside and saw that Amy was right.

"Alright good luck you two and be safe." Queen Isabella said as she sent them on their journey. Shadow and Amy nodded and head off on their adventure together.


	3. The Way to The Kingdom of Cerlia

**Hey guys I am sorry I am late and this new chapter may be a little short. Also this week I will be busy with the holidays, school, and alot more but I hope you guys like the story so for and enjoy this new chapter!**

**Chapter 3. The Way to The Kingdom of Cerlia**

Shadow and Amy were walking outside of the land of Pandonia when they finally reach the Dark Forest of Despair. Amy looked at the forest it had thick underbrush that spread between the trees, there was no beam of sunlight that slip through the forest, and was dark and deep. Amy stepped back away from the forest frightened then Shadow saw her looking scared so he took her hands and held it to him and said "I won't let anything happen to a beautiful girl like you." After what he said Amy felt her face blush ever before so she gave him a big smile and that made him blush a little on his muzzle. Shadow put her hands down and both of them enter into the forest.

When they both entered the forest they saw that most everything there was so dark that Amy had trouble finding were Shadow was. After hours walking in the forest Amy then felt her head having painful headaches making her stop walking and fall to the ground om her knees but then Shadow turned around seeing Amy on her knees and both of her hands on her head.

"ROSE!" Shadow shouted running up to her helping her up. "Are you okay? Shadow said anxious for her. Amy got up but was still in pain "No my head hurts so badly but I think I can manage it." Amy replied in pain. Shadow looked at Amy a little bit scared for her but got up and said "Alright I was just worried about you." Then the both of them started walking again. Amy still felt pain in her head but then a flashback came to her mind.

**(Flashback)**

_Amy was in a gorgeous formal green dress that was full length it had tank straps, a pleated bodice, and a V-neckline. The straps cross over the low back and feature a beautiful pattern of rhimestones, jewels, sequins, and beads for a touch of elegance. The waistline features the rhimestone pattern and the long A-line skirt sits at the floor and a long train extends from the back of the dress. She had green high heel shoes and a golden tiara that was accented by a series of emeralds and pink topaz._

_Amy was at a kingdom that was far away from the kingdom of Pandonia she was walking around in the castle but then she heard a shrieking voice behind her she turned to see a dark pink hedgehog being killed by someone. The person hold a bloody knife in his hand smiling widely then hearing him saying "Looks like your next darling." She was terrified then she turned back around running for life she ran out of the kingdom doors and into the woods._

**(Flashback ended)**

After that Amy was questioning herself "Why was I at that castle? and Who killed that dark pink hedgehog?" she was so confused it made her head even hurt more. Shadow turned around still seeing Amy in pain so he said "We should stay here for tonight till your head feels better" Shadow questioned.

"No I am ok" Amy said putting on a fake smile. Shadow was about to say something next but then the two heard a loud growling sound from behind. Shadow quickly got in front of Amy protecting her but then ,all of a sudden Amy was grabbed by a large dark green serpent it had yellow scales all over it's body, had blood red eyes, and sharp fangs poking out of it's mouth. Shadow! Amy shouted. Shadow turned around and sees that what shocks him. He sees Amy being wrapped around by the large serpent "Let go of her you son of a bitch!" Shadow shouted getting out his sword and stabbing the serpent at it's sided of it's body letting go of Amy. Shadow then grab Amy to safety away from the serpent. But then the serpent took it's tail and smacked Shadow's head hard against a tree then Amy ran up to Shadow to see if he was okay. Then the serpent charged up to attack the two Amy thought that this was the end.

"What were you two doing here in this kind of forest?" Episo said.

But then, all of a sudden a purple chameleon came out of no where and use one of his kunies to stab the serpent in the eye making it stop where it was. Then Shadow got back up running to the serpent and chop of it's head with his sword. When it was over Shadow went over to the purple chameleon and said "Thank you for helping us." The purple chameleon looked at Shadow for a minute but said "Your welcome we are my is Episo the Chameleon and what is your name?"

"My name is Shadow" then took his hand and motioned his hand to Amy and said "and this is Amy." Amy looked Episo he wore dark green t shirt, pig skin leather vest, black shoes ( like sonic's but pure black), white gloves, and a leather belt to hold his kunies.

"What are you two doing here in this kind of forest." Episo said concerned for them

"We are heading to the kingdom of Cerlia to protect the princess, Alicia from a evil ruler named Scourge. We are on a quest to find and protect the princesses from the other kingdoms and take down Scourge." Shadow said.

"Cerlia? I know where that is follow me." Episo requested.

So Shadow and Amy decided to follow Episo to the castle then after a couple hours roaming around the woods they finally reach the end of the forest and saw the kingdom of Cerlia. When they saw the castle Episo asked them a question.

"Can I come with you guys at this quest because I want payback for what he did to me." Episo said lowly.

Shadow and Amy looked at each other but then back at Episo with an answer. "You can come but why do you want payback at Scourge?" Amy said confused.

It took Episo a few minutes to came up with an answer but he finally answered "A long time ago my family and I were perfectly happy nothing went wrong but one day when Scourge was trying to take over Pandonia my mom, dad, and little brother were captured and killed by him. I promise one day I would get revenge on him what he done to me."

Amy walk towards Episo and patted his shoulder she look up at him and said "I'm sorry for your lost but we will take down Scourge once for all."

"Thank you" Episo said.

Then they started to head out when they almost got to the kingdom of Cerlia. Amy started having her bad headaches again. She was in pain once again she couldn't ignore this kind of pain this was different. Then Shadow and Episo looks at Amy to see her in pain so the both run towards her to see what's wrong.

"Amy what's wrong?" Shadow said worried for her.

"My head hurts again for some reason I don't know why it hurts so much." Amy said in pain. Then she felt her head heavy and her vision getting blurly making her pass out. When she pass out Shadow caught her just in time before she would fall down on the ground.

"Rose wake up!" shadow shouted shaking her to wake her up but it wasn't working.

Then someone stepped out of the castle and saw what was happening and ran towards them. "Oh my what happened." the person shouted.

Shadow and Episo turned to see a angle wolf that wore a long, form fitted light blue gown that is accented with silver colored trim on the arms, waist, and white satin lining on the arm tippets. The skirt features a white satin panel inset in the front. The sleeves have satin lined tippets hanging down from the upper arm and a more fitted lower arm. The gown is fitted at the waist and bodice and then flares out from the hips in a skirt that drapes beautifully. She had light blue high heel shoes and silver tiara that was accented by a series of aquamarine and topaz.

"Who are you?" Episo said.

"I am Alica, the princess of Cerlia but enough about me take her inside she looks like she needs help." Alicia said.

Shadow and Episo nodded so Shadow pick her up bridal style and all of them walked into the castle.


	4. The Second Kidnapping

**I am late again sorry guys but because I was grounded because of my grades and made me get off like 4 or 5 days off of fanfiction. But now I am back and I did mess up my characters name again! I hope you like this new chapter and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4. The Second Kidnapping **

**(Amy's dream Amy's POV)**

_I woke up and was back at the kingdom. I looked around to see paintings covered with blood all over and the room too. I then looked at myself to find that I was wearing the same green dress, shoes, and tiara I had in my flashblack. I looked around the place and had the feeling that I belong here. _

_"Hello"_

_I turned around and saw something that terrified me. It was the person that killed the dark pink hedgehog still holding the bloody knife in his hand. I turned back around running to the doors to escape but_ _he_ _got there before me and he stood infront of the doors blocking it._

_"What do you want from me?!" I shouted at him still scared._

_"I just want to see you die." he said chuckled evily walking up to her slowly._

_I walked back and decided to run but he caught me by my quills. He held his knife close to my neck and his other hand around my neck. "Why do you want me dead?" I said frightened of what was going to happen next. But he didn't said anything instead he sliced my throat open then I fell to the floor and saw my blood spilling out of my throat. After that I felt my life slowly slipping away from me and my eyes were drooping down low. I felt that my life was over ,closed my eyes ,and I was dead._

**(Dream ended, normal POV)**

Amy woke up gasping for air and sweating like crazy. She sat up and saw that she was in a royal bedroom in the room it had a big golden crystal chandelier at the top of the room, windows that were like crystal big and tall, a brown dresser, large vanity mirror, and royal sized bed. "Where am I?" she wondered.

Amy sat up from the bed and was about to put her feet down on the floor when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Shadow, Espio, and a brown angel wolf. "Are you alright?" The brown angel wolf said worried for her.

"I am fine thank you...ummmmm."

"Oh I am the princess of Cerlia, Alicia." Alicia said coming up to her.

"Where am I?"

"You are in my room we put you in here because we were worried for you and want to see how you were doing when you fainted."

Amy looked around the room and amazed that it was her bedroom. "Your bedroom is so lovely." Amy complimented. Alicia smiled and said "Thank you but why are you guys here?" Alicia questioned.

Shadow walked towards Alicia and said "We were sent by the kingdom of Pandonia to keep you safe because an evil ruler named Scourge is kidnapping princesses and his next target is you."

When Alicia heard that she lowered her head and said "I know your kingdom Pandonia send us a warning message that Scourge was going after me next so my grandfather ordered the guards to double their patrols to keep me safe for him." Then Alicia lifted her head up "But hey the more the merrier." Alicia said with a fake smile across her face.

Espio walk towards Alicia and took her hand and held to him "Don't worry we won't let Scourge get to you he doesn't deserve a gorgeous lady like you." Espio stated. When Alicia heard that she immediately blush and gave him a smile back. When Espio saw her smile he blush a little bit but he put her hand down and said "Do you know why Scourge is kidnapping princesses?" Espio questioned.

"I think I know but I am not sure." Alicia said lowly. Amy got up from the bed "Alicia please we need to know." Amy begged.

"Alright A long time ago before Pandonia even existed there was a evil sorcerer that ruled over the land his name was Mephiles. Mephiles ruled over the land for many years he destroyed other kingdoms and killed anyone who got in his way. But one day five heroic warriors went up aganist him and fought him to the death. In the end the five warriors beaten Mephiles and the land was in peace."

"But what does that have to do with the princesses?" Amy questioned.

"I am getting to that when Mephiles was defeated the five princesses of the kingdoms used 'some' magical item to seal him away in a ancient door that still existed today. I don't know what the magic item is but only the princesses can sustain their power and also princesses gets them when they are born. But if Scourge get's the princesses and their magical items he will try to summoned back Mephiles and used him to take over the lands."

After what Alicia said everyone was shocked about this new discovery they encountered everyone was quiet for a while when Espio spoke up "We won't let Scourge get to you or the other princesses and will take down Scourge once for all."

"Thanks you guys." Alicia said happily. Then Amy's tummy growled everyone looked at her hearing her stomach growled. Amy was embarrassed when she heard that so she asked "Hey Alicia not to be rude but do you have some food I am a little bit hungry."

Alicia laughed a little and said "Sure if you guys are hungry I can show you where the dining room is so you can eat."

"Thank you princess Alicia." Espio said.

"Please you don't have to call me princess just called me by my name." Espio nodded. "Follow me and I will show you where the dining room is." Alicia said opening the door and walking out of the room. So the rest of them went out of the room and followed Alicia.

When they were walking down the hall Amy lowered her head and was thinking about her dream she had. "What does he want from me and Why does he want me dead?" After Amy thought about her dream she started to tear up about what happened and was scared. Shadow felt that something was wrong so he turned around to see Amy with her head down. "Amy." Shadow said. When Amy heard that she lifted her head up seeing Shadow all worried. Then Shadow saw the faint tears in her eyes and was curious.

"Why are you crying?" Shadow said concerned for her. Amy then wipe her tears away "Don't worry I'm fine." she lied with a fake smile on her face. "Rose you don't have to lie to me just tell me what's wrong." Alicia and Espio turned around and exactly knew what was going on so Alicia told Shadow the directions to the dining room and him to meet them when they were done.

So Alicia and Espio left the two alone when they left Shadow said "Please Rose tell me what is wrong." After a minute pass Amy finally answered "When we were in the forest and I had those bad headaches well one of my memories came back."

"In my memory I was in a beautiful green dress with high heel green shoes and a golden tiara at a kingdom far away. But then I saw a dark pink hedgehog being killed by someone that I don't know. He held up a bloody knife on his hand and said "Your next darling" so I ran out of the castle and into the forest."

Amy started tearing up again and only let a couple of tears fall out. "I was so scared when I fainted I had a nightmare about it too." Shadow listened closely to her memory and felt sad for her "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Amy nodded and took second to breath before telling him. "I was back at the kingdom that was far away then I saw blood all over paintings and all over the room. I still had the clothes that I had in my flashback then someone said "Hello". It was the guy that killed the dark pink hedgehog I was about to run away and reach for the doors. When he caught me by my hair and he held his knife close to my neck. I asked him "Why do you want me dead?" Then..." tears immediately start to fall down, " He sliced my throat open I was going to die I though my life was over...I was so frightened." Amy hid her face in her hands and started to cry.

When Shadow heard that he was shocked about her dream but he wanted to find out who was the guy in her dream he let that go and tried to comfort her. So he gently wrap his arms around her waist bringing her close to his body. "It is okay, Rose it was just a nightmare and I won't let anything bad happen to you" he said. Amy quickly turned around and hugged him. Shadow smiled and returned the hug. Amy felt safe when she was around with him he was nice, charming, and protective she never felt any safer in his arms. Shadow slowly pulled her away and looked into her emerald eyes.

"Rose" he whispered quietly

"Yes?" she replied

"Rose I-"

Then all of a sudden they heard a loud shrieking voice down the hall. When they heard it Shadow knew exactly where the noise came from in the dining room. "Someone is in trouble." Amy said.

"Lets go and find out." he said. Shadow took Amy's hand and ran down the hall. When they got to the dining room they see that what shocks them. They see Espio on the floor all beaten and bloodly. When they check to see Espio was okay they heard someone laughing. The both turned around to see a lime green hedgehog carrying a unconscious wolf over his shoulder.

"Scourge." Shadow hissed.

Scourge chuckled evily "Well it seems your to late I got my prize so I should get going." he said as he vanished with Alicia in a black and white portal.

When he left the both of them was worried about Espio and Alicia. But they would get her back but now they had to help out Espio. So Shadow carried Espio on his back while they went out look for help. Then the guards came barging in the dining room to see where the princess was. But it was to late the princess was gone Shadow told the guards that she was captured by Scourge. The guards immediately saw the beaten up chameleon carring on Shadow's back. So the guards took Espio and get some help. While Shadow and Amy had to tell Alicia's grandfather that his granddaughter was kidnapped.


	5. A New Friend, A Old Memory

**Hello what's up here is my new chapter and like aliciathewolf45 again for helping me out. Hope you like it and have a fun time reading!**

**Chapter 5. A New Friend, A Old Memory **

"My granddaughter has been kidnapped?!" Alicia's grandfather shouted shocked that his granddaughter was gone.

"Yes your majesty we got there late when he all ready kidnapped the princess." Shadow said.

"Then what happened to the chameleon when he was with my granddaughter?"

"As I heard he was trying to fight off Scourge trying to get the princess some place safe but Scourge was stronger than him and beaten him up badly. In the end he tried his best to protect the princess but Scourge beat him and kidnapped the princess."

"How is the lad?"

"He is fine your majesty he is getting fix by the doctor right now but he is still out cold."

Alicia's grandfather sighed with relieved and said "I'm glad to hear that because... he lower's his head "my granddaughter is kidnapped by that psycho and who knows what he is doing to her right now."

"Don't worry your majesty we will get her back but right now we have to firgue out who is Scourge going to kidnap next?" Amy said.

Alicia's grandaughter lifted up his head and said "I may know who the next target is but I don't know."

"Please your majesty can you tell us." Amy pleaded.

"I think he is going to kidnap next is the princess of Floradiso because their kingdom is west from here in a forest somewhere and I think Scourge would captured the next princess that was closest from here."

"It does make sense that he would go next that is closest."

Shadow nodded then a guard entered the room. He bowed down and said "Your majesty there has been sightings of Scourge in the kingdom of Floradiso." Alicia's grandfather then slams his hand on the side of his throne chair and said "Scourge I knew it."

"Should we help the kingdom of Floradiso?"

"We should help I don't her to end up like my granddaughter is right now with that creep. Shadow and Amy will go and protect the princess of Floradiso from that evil monster." Shadow and Amy quickly look at each other then glanced back at Alicia's grandfather and nodded. "But." Amy quickly said. "My friend named Espio is still hurt from the attack from Scourge and he is going with us on this journey we are doing and will need his help later on." Shadow then places his hand on her shoulder Amy looks up with a worried look on her face. "Don't worry Rose, Espio is a fighter and he should start feeling better by now."

"Yeah your right." Amy said still worried.

Then the doors open again then they see that what shocks them. They see Espio back up on his legs again feeling better. "Hey did I miss something?" he said while smiling. They all sighed with relive to see Espio alright.

"I see you are feeling better." Alicia's grandfather said.

"Yes your majesty I feel better still a little swollen but fine that bastard couldn't kill me so what going on?"

"We are discuising about Scourge we found that there were sightings of him at the kingdom of Floradiso." Then Shadow and Amy agreed that they would go to the kingdom of Floradiso to protect the princess from Scourge but they had to wait for you to get better they would need your help later on your quest."

"I will go to I want to the help princesses to not get captured from Scourge and also want payback from him to what he did to me."

"Can you travel?" Shadow questioned. "Don't worry he couldn't bring me down I will just rise back up again." Espio said.

"Okay you three will start heading to the kingdom of Floradiso but here is something that will help you." Alicia's grandfather reaches in his pocket and pulls out a map and gives it to Shadow. "This map will lead you to the kingdom of Floradiso but remember the kingdom is somewhere in a forest the kingdom is west from here you three should get going."

The three nodded and was about to headed out when they heard Alicia's grandfather say something "Please rescue my granddaughter she is all I have left." The three turned around and Shadow said "We will get her back to safety I promise."

"Thank you and good luck on your quest." Alicia's grandfather stated.

"We will." Amy said. The three turned back around and left the kingdom. The three were walking outside the land of Cerlia they had been walking for a few hours when they finally come across the forest. Amy stepped back a little from the forest remembering what happen last time she was in a forest. Then she felt her hand suddenly warm when she looks down on her hand it is being hold by Shadow's hand. She looks up at him and blushed madly knewing that he would always protect her. Then she happily smiles at him and that made him smile on his face. The three walked into the forest while the Shadow and Amy still hold their hands. After walking hours in the woods Amy suddenly has a flashback.

**(Flashback) **

_She sees herself as a little hedgehog playing with someone that looks exactly like her outside of the kingdom and into the gardens. She had on was not the green dress but a long red dress ,red high heels, but still had the golden tiara that was in her flashback. But the other girl hedgehog had a white and dark blue dress that reach down to her knees, dark blue high heels, and had a silver tiara that was accented by pink topaz and dark blue diamonds. The two of them were playing tag with each other they were running around the kingdom having a fun time. The two stopped and sitted on the ground out of breath for playing too much and then watching the sun going down._

_"I love watching the sunset from here it is so lovely." little Amy said._

_"Yeah I wish this was like this everyday it is so peaceful and relaxing." the little pink hedgehog said._

_"Why you don't think that everyday is peaceful for you?" _

_"No because you know we have work like everyday and don't get a break even though you and I are-"_

**(Flashback ended)**

When her flashback suddenly ended Amy was thinking "Who was that girl, How do I know her, and What was she was going to say next that me and her are?" While Amy was thinking about her flashback all of a sudden the three of them hear a loud yell that was close to them.

"What was that?!" Amy suddenly said when she let go of Shadow's hand.

"We should go and check it out." Espio stated. The two nodded and all of them ran that what was up headed. When they got to where the noise was from they saw a little yellow two tailed fox being attacked by a large yellow spider with six piercing red eyes, eight long sharp legs, and had a creepy design on its back. The large yellow spider charged its attack on the yellow two tailed fox. Then Espio took one of his kunies stabbing the spider in one of his eyes making it stop where it was but then Shadow ran towards to the giant spider pulling out its sword and stabbed it deeply on its back making it fall down lying dead on the ground. Shadow and Espio walks towards to the yellow two tailed fox "Hey are you alright?" said Espio. The yellow two tailed fox he wore a brown velvet vest, hand tailored red, dark brown boots, tattered white gloves, and a black belt around his waist. "Yeah I'm fine that monster came out of nowhere and attacked me." the yellow two tailed fox said.

"By the way my name is Miles Prower but everyone calls me Tails."

"My name is Espio this is Shadow." he motioned his hand over to the knight next to him, "and over there is Amy." he point his finger at her.

"So can you explain us why we're you here in the forest." Shadow questioned.

"I was here because I am a wandering my to the kingdom of Floradiso and this is the way to go to the kingdom."

"Why are you going to the kingdom of Floradiso?" Amy questioned.

"I heard that there were sightings of Scourge over there at the kingdom so his next victim would be the princess of Floradiso so I wanted to see if I could help out and protect the princess from him."

"You know we are on a quest to stop Scourge and find and protect the princesses from him so do you want to come along with us?"

"Really!? Sure I will come along I really want to help the princesses though."

"Don't worry we will stop Scourge once for all and bring the princesses to safety." Espio said. Then Shadow look up at the sky seeing the sun going down fast and night starting to come. "We should hurry night is coming and it is not safe being out here in the dark." Shadow replied. The others look up seeing the sun going down when they started to head out they heard a yell. They turned around it was Tails on the ground in pain. The three ran towards Tails worried of what happened "What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"When I was attacked by that giant spider it bite me on my leg and now when I walk on it hurts every time I move it." Tails replied. Espio looked at Tails leg it had two bite marks from the spider's fangs the holes weren't deep but his leg was seeping out blood drops. "Is there a antidote to this?" Espio said.

"Yes but it is somewhere in this woods the cure is a large leaf that holds special medicine that heals anything it touches." Tails stated.

"Alright I will go look for it but Shadow can you sent up camp here for tonight and Amy can you help Tails with his bite?"

"Sure." Amy said.

"Okay but hurry up the sun is going down fast." Shadow questioned. Espio nodded and ran off into the forest. After Espio left Shadow spreaded out the blankets and placed a pillow on each. So Amy covered Tails with a blanket and a pillow. "You need to rest and try not to move that leg it will make it worse." Amy said.

"Alright." Tails said. Then the sun went down and night started. Shadow started a fire but he things to burn in the fire so he told Amy that he would get things to burn but he would be back and he left. Amy checked on Tails seeing how he was doing but he was white as a ghost and he was burning up. "Hurry Espio I think he won't make it if he doesn't have that antidote" she thought. Then she heard a bush shake and leaves crackling on the ground she turned around seeing Espio holding the antidote "Thank goodness you have it." she walks towards and grab the antidote from his hands "he is barely hanging on he has a fever and doesn't look good." Amy put the antidote on Tails leg when she did Tails was yelling that it hurts but he took the pain and tired to ignore it.

"By the way where is Shadow?" Espio questioned.

"Oh Shadow went off to get things to burn for the fire but he wil be back." Amy said.

"Oh alright so when we are waiting for him to come back Tails can you tell more about yourself?" Espio said. Tails looked at Espio and said "I live in a town not far from here I live with my two brothers and sister my grandmother looks after me and my siblings."

"But what about your mom or dad?" Amy asked. Tails lowered his head "My mom and father died of disease they fied when I was little when they died my grandmother step in and took care of us."

"I am sorry." Amy sadly said. Tails lift up his head and said "Don't worry you didn't know even though I miss them they are still cheering me on where they are." Then the three heard a bush shake then they turned around seeing Shadow with branches and twigs in his hands. Then Shadow saw the large leaf on Tails leg and said "Well it seems our new buddy is feeling better." he said throwing the branches and twigs in the fire.

"Yeah I feel great with that medicine I feel good." then he tried standing up but his leg was still in pain and make him fall on the ground. The others laugh when they saw him fall "Well it seems that your leg is feeling way better." Shadow said sarcastically. Tails laugh a little "Yeah I should probably let my leg rest I thought my leg was fully healed." Tails said.

"Just take it easy." Amy said.

"Okay." Tails said. The night was getting dark and everyone was getting tired. "We should sleep we need it for tomorrow to go to the kingdom." Shadow said.

"Alright." Espio said. All of went to bed when Amy was going to bed Shadow slept beside her. When she saw him beside her she blushed madely trying not to let him she her blush. When Shadow saw her blush he chuckled a little and went to sleep. When Amy went to bed trying to go to sleep she was still thinking in her mind about that flashback "What was she going to say and Why do I feel that she is important to me?" Then Amy felt her eyelids drooping low and feeling tired she tired to ignore it but in the end she fall asleep.


	6. A Song For One

**Hello sorry I haven't updated much because alot of things happened to me I had exams at school, one of my family members is dying, and been getting ready for Christmas. By the way Merry Christmas to everyone and I won't be on fanfiction for a while. Sorry to everyone who is loving and enjoying my story but I want to be with my family member before he dies but enough about that lets get started.**

**Chapter 6. A Song For One**

**(Amy's Dream Amy's POV)**

_I woke up in the gardens outside of the kingdom that I had my flashback from. I then looked at myself to find out that I was wearing a long pink and white with pink high heels but the tiara was not with me this time. _

_"Amy"_

_I turned around and saw the pink hedgehog that was in my memory but she was now now not little from my memory and still wore the outfit that was in my memory._

_"Amy..."_

_"W-who are you"? I said. She said nothing instead she formed a large golden ball in her hands. "Here." the pink hedgehog said giving the large ball to me. When she put the ball in my hands I looked at the ball containing something then all of a sudden the ball bursted in my hands. In my mind I saw her and me as little singing a song. I then remember the song that her and me used to sing together but I still didn't remember her. _

_"Please tell me who you are." I begged. The pink hedgehog was about to say something when the garden turned into a dark room with darkness everywhere._

_"Amy you must find the princesses quickly before Scourge will take over but I will always be there to protect you." the pink hedgehog said._

_"Alright can you at least tell me who you are?" I said._

_"Amy I am-"_

_Then that "person" suddenly appeared out of the darkness and grab her by her neck and pulled her into the darkness with him._

_"WAIT COME BACK!" I_ _shouted_.

**(Dream ended Normal POV)**

Amy woke up gasping for air and sweating from her head. She sat up slowly and saw that her friends were still asleep and the fire was still burning. Espio slept under a tree, Tails was a little bit snoring, and Shadow still slept beside her. Amy look up at the sky it was still dark but daylight was coming in fast then she slowly and quietly got up from the ground and walked off in the woods. Amy walked a bit through the trees thinking about her dream when she came across a cliff. So she sitted on the ground right next to the cliff and still thinked about her dream. "Why will she protect me, What does she want, and Just who is she?" she quietly said to herself. She looked up at the moon that shined down on her and her emerald eyes. "How am I connected to those two pink hedgehog's?" she said to herself. Then she started singing the song that was in her dream.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I woke up and saw that it was still dark but the sun was coming up. I got up from the ground and stretch my arms. I looked around the camp and saw that the guys were still asleep. "Typical" I said. I turned around to see if Rose was still asleep when I did this shocked me she wasn't in her bed. I looked around the camp to see if she was around but no. Then I heard a faint sweet and angelic voice a little far away from the camp. It sounded so familar and seemed like it was I decided to follow the singing voice when I went into the woods the voice increase every time I got closer. When I got to see what it was a cliff and suddenly stopped to see Rose, on the ground right next to the cliff. I was behind Rose, but Amy didn't see me behind her looking how beautiful she was in the moonlight on how her body sparkled as her eyes glistened in the light. I was about to call out Rose, but then I heard a angelic singing voice from her.

**(Normal POV)**

**(If you have never heard this song or seen Mermaid Melody, then I think you don't know this song. The song is called Legend of Mermaid from the show Mermaid Melody. It has a english version but I won't do it I would do it in japannese to make it better.)**

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi

Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Shadow slowly and quietly walked towards her not trying not to disturb her beautiful singing so he leaned back a tree and continued to listen.

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenai

Amy cuped her hands to her chest and looked at the moon then she closed her eyes and started singing again.

Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete niji no hate ni kiete itta

Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni

Tsuyoi hikari hanachihajimeru

Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue

Sou otona ni naru toki ga kiteita

Kiseki wo meguru bouken

Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru

Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA

Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai

Mirai wo terashiteru

Amy finished her song and looked up at the sky. "That was beautiful, Rose." Shadow complimented. Amy suddenly looked over her shoulder to see Shadow leaning on a tree. She blushed a little on her muzzle and tried to hide her blush.

"Uh...thank you...I didn't think anyone was listening me singing." she said sheeplishly.

"Well I think it was very beautiful and was glad to hear it you have a amazing voice." Shadow said smiling at her.

"Thank you...it is actually one of memories that I remember the song is from along time ago when I was little. In the memory it was me as little singing with someone who looks exactly like me."

"Do you remember this 'someone'?"

"No these memories are confusing me maybe something is wrong with me." she said. Amy then started to tear up then Shadow walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in a comforting embrace. "Nothing is wrong with you just give it some time and you will understand." Shadow said.

Amy smiled and returned the hug. Shadow smiled and gently stroked her quills on her back and kissed her forehead. Shadow then gently pulled her away and looked into her emerald green eyes.

"Rose I will always there to protect you and..." he stopped before continuing.

"And?" she replied.

"I-"

SHADOW! AMY! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

The loud sudden voice boomed out in the woods scaring Amy back into Shadow's arms and him growling to himself. It was Tails that finally woke up but he couldn't find Shadow, nor Amy at the camp, so one thing to get them to listen was to yell at the top of his lungs. Shadow held Amy tightly and looked up to where they heard the yell, "WE ARE COMING BACK SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled back.

Amy couldn't help, but giggle at his yell. She did feel mad at him from interrrupting Shadow for what he was going to say, but got over it when Shadow made a good comback. She let go of the ebony knight "Guess we should head back, huh?" she asked putting her hands behind her back.

Shadow smiled and nodded. Amy and Shadow then started to proceed down the path back to the camp when they got back it was already morning and the others were packing up. Espio walked up and crossed his arms to Shadow and Amy "Where were you two?" he asked. When Espio asked that Amy blushed a tint of little on her muzzle and looked the other way.

"Uh" Amy said. "We went..."

"No where we're fine nothing's wrong." Shadow said.

"Okay if your sure then start helping us pack up." Espio said.

"Alright" Amy said walked off into the camp. Shadow followed behind her when Espio stopped him in his tracks and looked at the ebony knight, "So what really happened?" he asked.

"Amy had one of her memories come back she got confuse by it and off into the woods to think then when I woke up she wasn't here so I went to go look for her." Shadow replied.

"Memories?" Espio said.

"Yes the first time I meet Amy she was all beaten and badly hurt in the woods somewhere when she woke up she lost her memory the only thing she remember was her name so she came with me on this quest to regain her memories but enough about that let's pack up and start heading out." Espio nodded and started packing up. Amy saw Tails pouring water over the fire she looked at his leg it was a little swollen but it was going down and feeling better then she walked up to him "Looks like your leg is better now." she said.

Tails turned and looked at Amy "Yeah finally it feels better now thanks for helping me." he said.

"Your welcome what are friends for." she replied and smiled. Tails smiled and returned back to work. It took the travelors a few hours from packing up then when they were finish they were set off in hopes of finding the kingdom of Floradiso. When they were traveling into the forest Tails lead the way to the kingdom after a couple of minutes of walking into the woods they finallly reach to the kingdom of Floradiso.

The kingdom was the forest and was wooden it had long large stream of water through the kingdom. The houses were wooden too and some of the houses were in the trees! There were alots of gardens all over the kingdom and tons and tons flowers all around. When they got close to the castle Shadow hold Amy's hand when that happened Amy looked at Shadow all confused. "Just in case you pass out again." he said. It made Amy blushed deep red on her muzzle and smiled at him that made him blush a little bit on his muzzle. When they were about to walk into the castle door opened and someone came out.

A seedrian came out of a castle she had a light green dress with a white pleaded skirt that has swirly designs on the skirt. She had green transparent long sleeves with lime green gloves. The tiara was gold with a green emerald gem on the top of the tiara and tiny white diamonds on the sides. When she saw the travelors she looked at Tails with a happy face and ran up to him "Tails your here." she said and hugged him. Tails smiled and hugged back the others were confused of Who she is and why she is hugging Tails?" When she let go of Tails she saw the others were staring at her.

"Oh sorry my name is Cosmo, the princess of Floradiso." Cosmo said.

"So how do you and Tails know each other?" Espio questioned.

"Oh it was a long time along I was walking into town when someone tried to kidnap me that's when Tails saved me from that stranger after that me and him became best friends. "So Tails how are these people?"

"These are my friends this is Shadow." he motioned his hand over to the ebony knight next to him. "this is Espio" he motioned his hand again to the chameleon "and this is Amy." he point his finger at her. "They help me when I was being attacked by a huge spider in the forest somewhere while I was trying to come here to protect you from that monster Scourge."

"Oh thank you for saving Tails from that spider but why are you guys here?" Cosmo asked.

"We are on a quest to stop Scourge and protect the princesses from him." Shadow said.

"Oh alright by the I think I know who Scourge is going to kidnap next after me."

"So who will be the next target?" Espio said.

"Come in and follow me and I will tell you." Cosmo said and walk back into the castle. The travelors walked into the castle and decided to follow Cosmo.


	7. A Flower in Destressed

**Hello I am so sorry for my lateness I just have been so busy with my other story I just go addicted to it and totally forgot about this story I am so sorry and thank you for your patience and here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter** **7. A Flower in Destressed**

The travelors were following Cosmo into the castle then Cosmo opened a door and entered the room. The rest followed her when they went in the room it was a royal bedroom that had full of flowers all over the room, a wooden table, dresser, wardrobe, with a large lime green canopy bed, and lime green shaded curtains. A chandeliere made of flower vines with very bright fireflies, a large glass window right next the bed ,and the whole room wooden with a small little tree stump on the corner with a little vase of roses being nurtured. Then Cosmo closed the door and sat on the bed.

"Okay this is what I heard when the guards were on partol I heard them talking about who would the next target would be after me they said it would probably be the princess of Pyroneus." Cosmo said.

"Wait the kingdom of Pyroneus is that in the fire area where the kingdom is right next to a volcano?" Espio said.

"Yes but it is west and a little far from here it would take a two day or three to get there. Oh since you guys are going to be here a while I will show you your rooms you will be staying in." Cosmo got up from the bed and opened the door then there was a room right across from the bedroom they were in.

Then she points her finger to the room "That room over there is the guys bedroom here I will show you." She walks out of the room and opens the door then the rest followed her and when they walk into the room it had two beds that are king size beds, two couches next to a fireplace, no roses, or any flowers in it. A few pots of bamboo, white transparent curtains, and a chandelier.

"Thank you your highness." Tails said.

"Your welcome." Cosmo said and smiled. But you don't have to call me your highness after all you are my friend you don't say that to me."

"Alright your- I mean Cosmo." Tails said and smiled.

"Wait." Amy said. Everyone turned to her waiting about what was she was going to say next. "Where will I be sleeping at?" she asked.

"Oh you will be sleeping in that bedroom we were just in. That room is actually my bedroom so you and we will sleep in there just girls." Cosmo said.

"Are you sure about this Cosmo?" Amy said.

"I am sure you are Tails friend after all if you are his friend then you are my friend."

"Alright so can you give us a tour around the castle so we can get know here better if it is alright Cosmo?" Cosmo smiled and said "It is alright Amy here I will show you around just follow me." Cosmo said opening the door and walking out of the room. So the travelors went and followed Cosmo.

**(Scourge POV)**

I was walking down the stairs into the dungeon to go see how my two precious princesses were doing. When I got to the cells the both of them were seperated from each other incase the both of them think of something and tried to escape with each other. I saw the aqua hedgehog laying on the bed and the angel wolf aganist the wall.

"Well how are my two lovely princesses are doing." I said. When Aqua and Alicia heard him they look directly at me and growled under their breaths. Aqua got up from the bed and walked to the bars in the cell.

"What do you want?" Aqua asked rudely.

"I just want to see how my beauties are doing that's all." I said.

"We have no words to say to you." Alicia said.

"Aww why don't you don't want to talk to me." I said in a pouty tone.

"Let me see you kidnapped us both, still kidnapping the rest of the princesses, and to used us to unleash the evil sorcerer, Mephiles so you and him and can ruled over the lands." said Alicia.

"You are monster you know that." Aqua said.

"That is exactly what the princess of Gardenia said when I killed her for letting her sister escape from me." Aqua and Alicia gasped in fear from me I smirked at them "Don't worry that won't happen to you two are important for me that princess she wasn't like you two didn't have your special magical item like you two have. Now I must be on my way I have to get another princess so you two won't be so loney with each other."

I went out of the dungeon and climb back up the stairs so I can get ready to head out and capture the next princess, the princess of Floradiso.

**(Back at the kingdom Normal POV)**

"So how did you like the tour around of the kingdom." Cosmo said when she finished the tour of kingdom and still walking down the hall with her friends to go and reach their rooms for tonight.

"It was very nice of you Cosmo thank you." Tails said and smiled at her. When Cosmo saw the smile she blushed a little and hid her blush from him. Then Amy look at one of the windows and saw that night was coming.

"We better get to our rooms it is getting late and dark." Amy said. Then the rest look outside and saw it was dark outside. "Oh yeah alright let's head back to our rooms now." Cosmo said. Everyone agreed and went to their rooms when they got to doors to their room everyone was saying good night to each everyone went inside instead of Shadow and Amy. Shadow walked up to Amy "Good night my little rose." he said and kissed her forehead. It made Amy more redder than ever before he parted his lips from her forehead and was about to into his room when heard something from Amy.

"Shadow?" she said. He turned around to see her she still had a red face from what he did. "Yes?" he said. Amy walked up to him and pecked his cheek that made him blush on his muzzle. She saw his blush and giggled "Good night Shadow." she said and went inside her room and closed the door. Shadow smiled and went inside his room.

When she went in she saw Cosmo staring at her "Why are you staring at me?" she said. Cosmo walked up to her "Tell me what happened with you two!" Cosmo said.

"EHHHHH!? Nothing happened!?" Amy said.

"If nothing happened then why is your face red?" Cosmo said. Amy saw at her face was still red from what Shadow did. Amy looked the other way blushing a bit more "Um you see...Oh yeah Cosmo I have a question." Amy said looking back at Cosmo.

"Sure what is it?" Cosmo said.

"Like the princess of Cerlia, Alicia said that the princesses had a magical item that only princesses can used and control it's power what is that magical item?" Amy asked. Cosmo sat on her bed taking a few minutes to answer then she finally answered "The magical item that princesses used to sealed Mephiles was their-"

Then a loud crashing sound came from the window Amy and Cosmo turned around and saw that it was Scourge! Cosmo got up from her bed and ran to the door trying to escape but Scourge made it to the door before her. Cosmo slowly step back away from him scared for what he do to her. Then he grabbed her arm "LET ME GO!" Cosmo yelled. Then Amy grabbed a vase in the room and throwed it at Scourge's head. It made Scourge let go of Cosmo and fall on the ground. Then Cosmo ran behind to Amy.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I am fine." Cosmo said then saw Scourge getting up from the ground growling a feral growl. Then Amy spread her arms out infront of Cosmo "If you want her you have to go through me first." Amy said. Then Scourge smirked "AS YOU WISH YOU STUPID BITCH!" he shouted and punched her hard in the stomach that made her cough up some blood and then the face. Amy then fell on the ground in pain she felt her eyelids dropping but tried her best to stay awake but then she pass out. Cosmo saw the horror that he did Cosmo went up to Amy and tried to help her but then Scourge smaked her head hard enough to make her unconscious and fall into his arms. He then chuckled lowly and escaped with the princess in his arms.

Then the door opened it was the guys wondering of what the noise was about then they saw Amy beaten up on the floor, blood on the floor, and the window smashed. Then Shadow ran up to Amy to see if she was okay "Amy!" he shouted kneeling down next to her and picking her head up close to his chest, "Amy! Amy! Please you got to wake up...please."

Then, Amy's eyes fluttered open a bit to see her ebony knight worried for her "Shadow..." she said.

"Are you alright?!" he said.

"I...Scourge...got her...I-" then cough some blood and pass out again.


	8. The Mysterious Hedgehog is Really

**Hello guys I will be busy this week but I will have time for you guys and also my good friend aliciathewolf45 help me with two OC's I need thank you! So...let's get started with the chapter already!**

**Chapter** **8. The Mysterious Hedgehog is Really...**

"Cosmo...she has been captured by Scourge." Tails said. Tails and Espio were in the throne room talking to the king and queen about what happened to Cosmo. The king and queen were siting on their thrones. The king was a dark green seedrian with short grassy green hair and dark yellow eyes. He wore a dark green royal robe and a gold tux underneath and black pants with brown boots his name was Orcle. The queen was a light green seedrian with long blue hair down back and light green eyes. She wore a light green V neck dress with little green and yellow sequins on the white skirt underneath the outer dress and lime green transparent sleeves covering her light yellow long gloves her name was Lyla.

The king and queen was shocked that their sweet daughter was kidnapped by Scourge. "My daughter was kidnapped...no my sweet girl!" she said and started to cry. King Orcle heard her cries and tried to comfort her. "Don't worry my darling we will get her back from that monster." King Orcle said. The queen stopped crying and look at her husband "Alright I just...miss her I hope she is okay." Queen Lyla said.

"I do too my sweetie but we have to focus who the next princess Scourge will strike next." King Orcle stated.

"I think I know who the next target will be." Espio said. The king and queen turned to look at Espio "You do can you tell us?" King Orcle said.

"The next target is going to be the princess of Pyroneus in the fire area." Tails said.

"How do you two know this?" Queen Lyla questioned.

"Cosmo told us this before she was kidnapped she found it out from the guards." Tails said.

"I see and also by the way how is she?" King Orcle asked.

"She is okay a few sprains and bruises and thank you for helping our friend your majesties." Espio said.

"Your welcome (sigh with relieve) I am just glad she is okay." Queen Lyla said.

"She is resting in Cosmo's bedroom she still out cold though but our friend, Shadow is looking after her when she wakes up." Tails said.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Cosmo's room...**

Amy was on the bed still unconscious from the attack Scourge did to her she had a several bandages on her head to her arms. Shadow was sitting in a chair right next to the bed keeping a good eye on Amy incase she woke up. He was growling at himself for not protecting her and the princess from Scourge 'Damm I should of protected them I was supposed to protect them but he got her and Rose is in here because of me I am such a dumb ass!' he yelled in his mind. He then slammed his hand on the side of his chair then he heard a small moan from the bed. He then looks to see Amy moaning in bed but still had her eyes closed. 'She is dreaming I wonder what she is dreaming about.' he said in his mind.

**(Amy's Dream Amy's POV)**

_I woke up and was back at the gardens and was wearing the same green dress, shoes, and tiara I had in my flashblack. I look around the garden then I found the pink hedgehog that was in my dream ealier she was on the ground watching the sunset like we did when we were little. Then she turned around and saw me she got up from the ground and walk towards me "Amy you must find the fourth princess before Scourge gets to her." the pink hedgehog said._

_"I will I will help the princess but...can you at least tell me who you are?" I asked._

_"My name is __Ameria _and...you are my sister." Ameria said. 

_"Your my...sister?" I said all confused._

_"Actually you and me are twin sisters." Ameria said._

_"What if you are my sister then why do you look like a ghost?" I asked. She had the same white and dark blue dress but she look transparent._

_"I am dead and was turned into a ghost." Ameria said. _

_"W-what!? How did you die?" I said._

_"By that monster...Scourge." _

_"Why?"_

_"I will tell you later at a better time but I will always be there to protect you sis."_

_"Okay but how am I suppose to call you whenever I am in danger." Ameria then used magic and turn my magical necklace into a pink diamond crystal pendant that had a gold chain with a solid gold circle around it with a small white diamond on the top of the pink crystal. _

_"Used this pendant to summoned me just call my name on it and I will come to you to protect you."_

_"Alright but...I still want to learn about you, where I came from, and what you and I are?"_

_"Okay listen to me you and I are the-" Then the sky suddenly turned dark and saw that Ameria was fading away every second. "Wait don't go I still need answers!" I said._

_"I am sorry but I must go for now but I will be always be there to protect you sis call me with the pendant whenever you are in trouble bye sis for now." Ameria said and vanished with me screaming at her to wait. _

_"Rose"_

_I turned around and saw Shadow that was a few feet behind me then he fall down on the ground. I ran up to him and saw a sword in his chest. It terrified and horrified that my ebony knight was dead I put my knees down the ground and started to cry. _

_"Hello"_

_I turned around and saw that "person" showed up again he had a dagger in his hand. I got up and look directly at him "Did you do this!? Tell me!" I yelled at him. He chuckled lowly "Alright I was the one who killed him and now...I will kill you!" he shouted and ran towards me. I saw that he was coming at me I tried to move but I won't move. I tried and tried but I couldn't move then saw that he was coming closer towards me and it was all over I closed my eyes and waited for him to kill me. Then he stabbed me in the chest I felt my blood coming out of my chest I then fell down the ground ,felt my eyelids closing ,and I was dead._

**(Dream ended Normal POV)**

Amy shot up from the bed gasping for air and sweating hard from her head. She sat up from the bed and saw that Shadow in the room with her. Then he throw his arms carefully around her just in case she was hurt still. Amy smiled and hugged him back knowing that he was worried for her. "I'm sorry, Rose" he whispered to her. He lifted himself off of her and look into her emerald crystal eyes, "What do you mean, Shadow?" she asked.

"I should kept a good eye on you and Cosmo but now Scourge has Cosmo and you are in here because of me." he said looking down in shame.

Amy cupped a hand on his muzzel and brought his face to meet her's, "It isn't your fault, Shadow." she said smiling at him. "And also I have been waiting to tell you."

"What is it Amy?" he said. She let her hand go from his muzzel and look straightly at him.

"Shadow..I love you."

Shadow widened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Amy really did love him from times when he save her from harm and comforting her from when things were bad. Shadow smiled "I love you too." he said and gently placed his lips on Amy's in a quick move.

Amy closed her eyes slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her slender waist. Shadow placed his hand in her quills and gripped them in his fingers he pulled her head back slightly to deepen the kiss. Amy moaned in between the kiss as she felt his tongue slid into her mouth tasting her completely they held each other as they finally after a few minutes broke apart slowly. Shadow placed his forehead on Amy's while they breathed heavily from the lack of air they used up. Amy opened her eyes halfway to see Shadow doing the same.

Amy looks into his shining ruby eyes and softly smiles, "I love you...Shadow the Dark Knight..." she whispered between breaths. Shadow smiled warmly and caressed her cheek ever so gently and whispered back, "I love you, too...my beautiful rose."


End file.
